Buffed in Trouble
by Marauder of Our Stars
Summary: When Luan is framed and sent to boot camp, it takes 1 brother 1 friend and 10 sisters to find out who did the crime.
1. Framed!

"Principal Mason,"

"Yes, Samantha?"

"Luan Loud is here to see you," She said, "Her latest prank has the floor extra buffed,"

"I must say, she had her tracks covered very, well, "

"Yes, she did,"

"Bring her in,"

A fourteen year old girl with braces, a sleeveless white shirt with a trick flower on it, and a yellow squared skirt came. She had braced buck teeth and a smile on her face.

"Hello Principal Mason,"

"I'm going to have to call your parents,"

Instead of worrying she said, "Awe I thought you were my princi-PAL! HaHaHa"

"I was, until you caused 3 broken tailbones, and a fractured ankle,"

"Say what? Are you crazy Ma-SON!"

"First off, you are to call me Principal Mason, and SECONDLY, this is serious and not a joking matter,"

"Lec-SURE, HaHaHa, but seriously, I'm never gonna stop joking,"Luan joked,

"This is serious,"

 **Hours Later**

"I recommend, this new boarding school, Callie Owens Wayward Watcher Academy, or C.O.W.W. Academy," Principal Mason explained, "It's the perfect place to shape up your child,

"I'm very disappointed you Luan Loud, I'm going to have to say yes to this," Mrs. Loud.

"Say it's not TRUE!" Luan shouted.

"It is true, Luan Loud, pack your bags because you're going to-" Mr. Loud sad, "Actually where is she going?"

"In a remote area in Alaska," He said.

Luan cried out in despair as they walked to the car.

"Don't give us that honey," Mrs. Loud scolded.

"We allowed with April Fool's day craziness but, public pranking, it is not acceptable," Mr. Loud finished.

"Please NO!" She shouted, near tears, "I won't be able to see our sisters and Lincoln,"

"Get in the car Luan. We won't negotiate this"

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO was rung out as the Loud car left and the principal waved goodbye.

 **After the Trip to Alaska**

"Rocking out without my sister

Sent out by the Misses and Mister

I never got to say goodbye

I feel like I'm gonna-" After that word she began to sob.

She wasn't the only one crying, the entire Loud House was upset. Rita and Lynn Sr. were even locked inside their rooms – with 2 big containers of ice cream- wondering if they did the right thing. But when a voice cried out, "DUDES! COME CHECK THIS OUT!", everyone stopped what they were doing.

Luna held a piece of paper like someone would try to steal it (which probably would happen).

"This note was left on Luan's bed!"

 _Dear Loud Family,_

 _I have been framed, but I don't know by whom. If you are reading this, please help. You can tell I'm serious because I'm not joking. Because this is not a joke. Get it?_

"Oh! This is like one of my Ace Savvy comics, someone's been framed and they leave a hint!" Lincoln shouted, "I can be our leader,"

In a flash Lincoln was in his underwear, red pants, and a shirt with an ace of spades.

"Like literally, NO!" Lori commanded. "You can lead the investigation but you can't wear that,"

"Aw, man," Lincoln pouted, "Can I call One-Eyed Jack?"

"Yes you can call Clyde," Lynn frowned.

"I thought we were calling One-Eyed Jack," Leni questioned, confused.

Everyone groaned.

"Ace Savvy, to One-Eyed Jack, can you hear me? Repeat Ace Savvy, to One-Eyed Jack, can you hear me?"

"Come in, One-Eyed Jack to Ace Savvy, what seems to be the problem,"

"We have a code purple on our hands,"

"Oh no! What sister was sent to boot camp?" Clyde cried.

"It was Luan," Lincoln responded

"Thank goodness it wasn't Lori," Clyde muttered.

"What"

"Uh- Nothing!"

"I'm pretty sure you said something Clyde,"

"Oh, we're losing signal, I'm on my way!"

 **I'M SORRY TO END HERE, BUT SEE YOU TOMORROW!**


	2. Arrived

**In ALASKA**

Luan was shaken awake. Her head felt like exploding. "Where AM I?"

"C.O.W.W. Academy," a rather short and grousome looking lady.

Luan contemplated this. Then she said the only thing that she could do, "You must have had a COW when you heard that acronym!"

Luan was immediately slapped on the cheek. The slap was so forceful, it could've been thunder. She would have retaliated if two beefy, armed men weren't behind the lady. She looked at her in shock, while holding her pained cheek.

"Do not talk to Miss Sinistre with such ignorance," The woman growled, "REPEAT IT!"

When Luan hesitated, a guard pinned her to the wall. The other cracked his knuckles.

Luan repeated it.

She was dropped down, along with her conscience, after she was clubbed on the head.

 **In ROYAL WOODS, MICHIGAN**

 _Ding Dong_

The Loud family fought their way to the door. Clyde arrived at the door, in a full One-Eyed Jack costume. His eyes looked naked, like he was missing something. Lisa was the first to notice.

"Where are your optical enhancers?" Lisa questioned.

"I just got contact lenses!" He shouted.

At the top of the steps, Lucy was motioned to the bottom by Lori. She appeared behind Clyde, frightening eight sisters and Clyde.

"She who must not be named says you look like an idiot,"

Clyde, embarrassed, quickly changed out of his clothes.

"Let's stop fooling around guys, we have a sister to save!" Lincoln exclaimed aggravatedly, "And I know just who to interrogate first!"

The eleven children rushed out the door.


End file.
